1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an antenna module used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Antennas are installed in portable electronic devices to send/receive wireless signals. Generally, the antennas may send/receive wireless signals of different frequencies (e.g., DCS1800, PCS1900, UMTS2100, etc.), requiring that the antennas be multiband antennas.
However, most conventional multiband antennas have complicated structures and are large, despite most current portable electronic devices being small with insufficient space to install the multiband antennas. Even if some miniaturized multiband antennas can be installed in the portable electronic devices, they are difficult to install with precision, and communication quality of the portable electronic devices may be affected.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.